Sheep in the Big City
|average_rating_range = |previous = Mike, Lu & Og|next = Time Squad|link = https://www.deviantart.com/intrancity/art/Intrancity-s-Sheep-in-the-Big-City-Scorecard-824183364}} is an American television series Intrancity did a scorecard on for season four. It is the ninety-second scorecard in series and the fifteenth in season four. In this scorecard, he panned the show's pacing and structure, calling how it can focus too much on the commercial side of the episode, which he calls unbearably obnoxious and unfunny, that the viewer can forget what happened. He also criticized the dull stories and heavily contrived writing, characters who are extremely idiotic or mean-spirited for no reason, and strong plot holes. He also criticized the show's style of humor where he described it as "repetitive, corny, and confusing to the brim" that not even the awkward meta-humor and contrived puns can save it. The quality was panned as well for looking ugly and cluttered with the voice-acting sounding painfully thick with the accents and unenthusiasm. Noteworthy Opinions This show being Abhorrent. Production As part of his personal "Season 4 Audition" event, Intrancity greenlighted the scorecard on June 23, 2019 and began production on the scorecard on September 9, 2019. He would complete the series and scorecard on September 16, 2019. The scorecard and its original release date, December 6, 2019, were unveiled on August 26, 2019. However, because of Intrancity's personal issues, it was pulled from the schedule at first but then added back with a new release date of Christmas Day 2019. When hyping up the scorecard, Intrancity gave it little significance mostly due to him keeping the show's ratings a secret from the public, fearing it might be predictable and overhyped like his Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy scorecard. Reception At first, when it was unveiled that Sheep in the Big City will be the Christmas scorecard, people seemed to be unamused. But when it was released, many people were shocked and surprised at the show being considered a damned show. Many people knew Intrancity wouldn't like the cartoon and though it would be around the BAD border, but it was this show being the first damned show that shocked multiple people. Trivia * This is the first damned show in the history of Intrancity and also the first show rated Abhorrent. ** It also broke As Told by Ginger's record for the lowest percentage in the series so far and is currently the worst show Intrancity has reviewed. * The best episode of the series in Intrancity's opinion, "The Wool is Not Enough", is rated Vile, making it the first and only episode so far that is Intrancity's favorite episode yet it is in the BAD range. * Taking over 77% of the series' rating, the damned slice is the biggest slice in any pie chart. * Before the scorecard premiered in DeviantArt, "In the Baa-ginning", the show's pilot, was rated Middling * This scorecard alongside the Angela Anaconda and Sony Pictures Animation scorecard is the only Season 4 scorecards to premiere in 2019. * This is the last scorecard from Intrancity to premiere not only in 2019 but also in the 2010's decade. Category:Scorecards Category:Season 4 scorecards Category:Reviews